


New Experiences/Firsts

by the_ol_razzle_dazazzle



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Pearlidot Bomb 2016, crossposting all the stuff I've written on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ol_razzle_dazazzle/pseuds/the_ol_razzle_dazazzle
Summary: Web MD is terrible, and so is Peridot and Pearl at confessing their love for each other. Prompt 1 for the 2016 Pearlidot Bomb, cross-posted





	

Despite how great the imagination can be, how descriptive you can write or hear words in your head, there is always that distinction of reality. Some invisible border that keeps you reminding at the back of your head, like caution tape. The gained hypothetical knowledge that of course you know is hypothetical, but you like to think you've learnt something after all that time.  
  
Pearl considered herself experienced in love. It was something she could go one forever about- well, anyone can talk about how devoted they can be for a person, surely. Ever since she saw Rose she constantly had scenarios lingering in the back of her mind, and these thoughts have clung to her for thousands of years. They were practically a part of her, a complacent yet frequently indulged part of her conscious.   
  
This led her to believe that with Peridot, it would be similar. This was not the case. Because, all those years of hypothetical knowledge were always hypothetical, like a tower of cards so eloquently built but a small breeze of reality could knock it down. At least, partially.   
  
Peridot herself was inexperienced. A few months ago, she would loathe the idea of being anything more than civil with people, and such notions as 'love' were foreign to her. While the aspect was...repulsive initially, upon further inspection it was something of interest to her. Granted, ranting on about how much Percy and Pierre loved each other wasn't a waste of time- because they so obviously were.  
  
It made her wonder exactly what it was like herself, curiosity was always her folly. She imagined what it would feel like when Pierre gave Percy that perfectly cooked marshmallow, how the crackling fire lighted their face, the dexterous hands touching briefly to share the stick. Obviously, the eating part was not necessary to emulate, but the effects gave a strange palpitation to her 'blood pumper'.  
  
As they were working on the drill, she had her own problems. Perhaps a leverage optimiser was no stick, the cold metal nowhere near what it would feel with a warm toasty stick. However, when Pearl's hands skimmed them it felt...tight. Probably because she was tightening a screw, as there was an 'unexplained defect in the strength of Peridot's touch trees'. Pearl’s smile made strength recoil in her. No…this wasn’t meant to be the case. It should make her more powerful, right?  
  
Peridot looked up what palpitations and weakness of muscles were caused by on a… not exactly credible medical website. She then spent the next 3 hours sobbing because she thought she was going to die. Clawing on the door, writing in ‘agony’ because of feelings. And the shudder, one mustn’t forget the overdramatic shudder.  
  
Obviously, this wasn't the case. Peridot was in love, insert sappy words here. And when she started crying into Pearl’s shoulder, hastily scrawling her will- her garbage would be given to whoever makes the best joke about her death. Pearl assured her this was not, at all, the case. Calmed down, if only slightly.  
  
Despite the thankful reciprocation, it was quite possibly the worst first love confession in the history of the universe.   
  
The two had a sense of competition to prove how great themselves were. An hour spent on working, only to debate who did more. For Pearl, love confessions (in her hypothetical mind) would usually be nights spent by the sea, staring into each other's eyes- whispering how much they loved each other. With Peridot, flirting was more about staring into each other's eyes, studying every word and movement like verbal chess- to see who was wrong.   
  
Despite each other’s penchant for knowledge- they were both oblivious as anything. There was a slight fear in the air that she had caught this ‘contagious disease’, until the symptoms were explained. Pearl wanted so desperately to kiss her deeply- there and then, tell her how much she loved her, how much she _missed her_ \- No. This is different. Peridot is nothing like Rose, but…that isn’t to say she was lesser than her.  
  
Rose was beautiful, elegant- had a calming air that even in the face of uncertainty and war could ease Pearl. Peridot was cute (…and as much as she wouldn’t give in to Peridot’s rants, ‘sexy’- stars, that made her wince to admit.) logical, and had an air that uncertainty was something to be faced and enjoyed with. It was always played over in Pearl’s mind how she would show Rose for centuries. Everything was replayed to the letter, the soft suppleness of her lips, her hands that would cease shaking upon Rose’s hug, the slight chuckle and her drawing voice.  
  
As for Peridot? She…hadn’t exactly planned that out. It frustrated her, different thoughts- times, places, location, context- nothing could seem right. For years she’s given herself this ‘hypothetical knowledge’, this certainty of uncertain (nowadays impossible) situations.  
  
Pacing back and forth, pushing their cases onto the other in an unspoken agreement- there were things the other was better at, although they would rather be put in the Cluster than feed each other’s ego.  
  
“Okay, the blast canon was needed _but_ -“  
  
Peridot cut her off, “So you admit it?”  
  
Pearl cuts a glare at Peridot’s smug interruption. A small admit of defeat was nothing- they would play the long game.  
  
“Yes, but _my_ idea for the escape pod would’ve been better than making the cockpit out of heavy metals.” Pearl smirks back, they were even.  
  
“Very well.” The mutual acknowledgement gave a slight widen to Pearl’s smile. “But…as it stands, we would’ve all been dead if it wasn’t for _my_ idea for the blast canon.”  
  
They continued the debate until it was time. It was time for Pearl to so eloquently use the trump card. Everything was set up, the perfect small gap of distance for the response. Pearl ceased her pacing, folding her arms and raising her eyebrow- a battle stance.  
  
“Well at least I didn’t go on MebWD to confess my love for you.”  
  
Peridot looked around hesitantly, “H-How dare you!” She stormed over to her, glaring up at her. “At least I…” She trailed off with a smirk. Yes, this situation was flawless, premeditated from the start in her subconscious.  
  
“What is it?” They both couldn’t help their curiosity.  
  
“Oh, no it’s nothing.” One thing that always aggravated the other was hiding information, that small bit of knowledge beyond their reach.  
  
“Tell me.” Pearl’s sentence seemed to have dissipated of it’s anger, almost drawn in by the other gem’s denial.  
  
“Or what, you’ll remain as oblivious as ever?” Peridot sneered smugly, if nothing else came of it, she’d at least be right.  
  
“…Peridot.” The word was quick, the only thing lying under layers of frustration, grief, worry…and something else. Everything should’ve been replayed to the letter, this isn’t even the right time, this isn’t perfect…    
  
And when their lips touched hesitantly, held back from logic such as physics (mainly that of one's height), they forget the argument and agree that both were right. They were both oblivious to love, at least when it came to each other. It was strange, unintelligible… despite their constant denial that they did understand, rather that they strove to understand.  
  
Peridot found herself speechless after it, her 'blood pumper trapped in her head joiner' for much too long. She was speechless, so she soon wrote a speech.  
  
Meticulously recalling every single detail, from how Pearl was completely wrong to how her skin felt against her feeling oh so right. From the flutter of her eyes to Pearl's hand creeping to cup her face to draw her in closer. Upon relaying the word on to the other gem- she expected something nicer, a...first reattempt at a confession and a second kiss.  
  
Pearl was all for romantics, and attention to detail was something mutually shared among them. But one has to know when enough was enough, and with all the laced metaphors progressing to marshmallows- it seemed like a good time to just kiss her again.   
“I love you.” Peridot’s miniature speech ended with the same sentence that Pearl started on.  
  
Nonetheless, it was a good time to kiss each other again, and so they did.


End file.
